Spirited Away Short Fanfics
by Polyonymous Smith
Summary: He brought his hand to her face and wiped her tears with a thumb. "I've missed you Chihiro." He said as he sweetly smiled. "I've missed you too." She was about to hug him when suddenly—read this fanfiction's genre before you continue. (If you love comedy you'll love this.)
1. This seems familiar

_**Is it weird that the author decided to delete this story and rewrite the whole thing again from scratch?**_

**Well hello there everyone~ (to those who are reading this crap I personally call…. Well… crap.) This crazy thing happened, when I was randomly changing the channels, desperately looking for something to watch just for the sake of destroying the boredom that was consuming me at that time, I stumbled upon a movie being aired on Gisney Channel (it feels better to change the name, for you know… certain purposes. But you get my point right?) And yes, you guessed that right, it was none other than Spirited Away~! And I just had this crazy feeling of continuing my fanfiction called, "Spirited Away Short Fanfics" so I reread it again and decided to just erase its existence off the internet~ ^_^ it was seriously… BADLY written. Hence I rewrote it again~ so… welcome~! I hope you guys like this as much as you liked the original~! **

**XXX: **

She walked mindlessly as she blankly stared at her surroundings, it felt nostalgic, reminding her of the days when she was only ten. That time when her parents had the urge to look what was beyond the tunnel and somehow was taunted to eat food that wasn't surely theirs. The outcome of what they have done turned them into pigs and forced Chihiro to eventually stay in the Spirit World. As she relived the past in her mind, she remembered a boy who helped her cope with her situation. He was someone who meant a lot to Chihiro. Remembering this made her miss him more.

If only she could go back in time, she would. She wanted to see his smiling face again and hear him say her name. That would be enough to make her happy.

She closed her eyes as the wind howled, as if forcing her to enter the tunnel and into the world she missed for so long. A small grin made its way to her face as she noticed the oh-so recognizable figure standing in front of her. _It was him._

Tears welled up. Her hands shook with disbelief and ever so slowly walked her way to close the distance between them. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she uttered his name. "H-haku…"

He brought his hand to her face and wiped her tears with a thumb. "I've missed you Chihiro." He said as he sweetly smiled.

"I've missed you too." She was about to hug him when suddenly—

**Polyonymous Smith interrupted their moment~ you should have seen this coming. I never planned on making this romance, silly. It's humor. Comedy. PARODY. That was the whole reason why it's called SHORT FANFICS remember? I like to call my parodies short fanfics, why? To troll people of course. I don't need to introduce myself since I already did right? I just came to warn you that you are being misled by this lame author. If you want to read a fanfiction about HakuxChihiro I believe you should leave now. Cause this ain't a story that would satisfy your needs as their avid shipper. **

**Still want to continue? Alright, I wouldn't blame you. Just prepare yourself. You won't be the same again after reading this crap. **

**Chapter 1: Pt. 1: Haku's Sarcastic Tone **

_Flashback~ _

"Will we meet again sometime?" Chihiro asked, eyes filled with worry. She was hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure we will~" Haku, for the first time in forever said sarcastically.

Chihiro furrowed her brows as she titled her head a little to the right. "Y-you're using a sarcastic tone? You're capable of doing that?"

"Sure I am~" Haku, for the second time in forever said sarcastically.

"So _you are _using a sarcastic tone!" she stomped her foot on the ground, irritation boiling inside of her.

"Okaay~ whatever you say~" Haku, for the third time in forever said sarcastically.

Conclusion?

First time: Unused sarcastic tone

Second time: Used sarcastic tone

Third time: Overused sarcastic tone

You know, you won't be able to do that for a while if you continue using that tone of yours Haku dear.

**Pt. 2: Chihiro Gone Mad **

_Flashback~ _

"Will we meet again sometime?" Chihiro asked glumly. Let's face it when you meet an awesome guy like Haku you wouldn't want to be separated with him.

"Tomorrow,"

Chihiro's eyes widened as she repeated what he said, "T-tomorrow?"

"Yes," he smiled. "But you can't talk to me 'cause I'm in my water form."

"R-really?!" Chihiro exclaimed excitedly. Well I guess she just ignored the part where she can't talk to him. Ahh, Chihiro.

_Present~ _

Chihiro opened the faucet and stared at the water running wildly. She blinked a few times and remembered Haku's statement. She hugged the water, even though that was impossible. "HAKU! IS THAT YOUU?!"

Well, we all know that he can't respond right? Because if he did, now that would be scary and I have to change the genre to horror.

"HAKU! SPEAK TO ME!"

The water stopped running.

Chihiro wiped her tears away. "O-OH MY GAWSH! HAKU'S DEAD!?"

~_Fin_~

**A/N: Well…. Yeah. That's it for now~ I hope you guys like it~ Reviews are deeply appreciated. **


	2. No-Face is a WHAT!

**Chapter 2: No-Face is a WHAT?!**

Our beloved characters were just hanging around inside the boiler room killing time while they wait for Yubaba to return. As they munch their food, they felt the deafening silence that was starting to consume them. Some of them would avoid making eye contact while others would think of a topic to start off a conversation.

The human girl set down her cup on a saucer and cleared her throat. "Uhh… guys…" she straightened up and took a deep breath. "N-now that I think about it, what is No-Face?"

"That's obvious." The river spirit responded. "He's a viscous creature with no morals who would randomly eat people along with their personalities none would want to have."

"Well… yeah. We all know that." She pouted. The way he said that was somehow offensive… in our heroine's point of view of course.

"Well what do you want to know about him then?" the man who controls the boiler room asked.

The weasel spirit stood up from her sitting position as she threateningly pointed her index finger at the man who just spoke. "Wait, No-Face is a HE?!" she exclaimed with disbelief.

"Well yeah, what did you think his gender was?" the boiler man stepped back (if that was possible) as he held two of his hands up in a defensive position.

"It… it's just—"

"Are you one hundred percent sure Kamaji?" the human girl interrupted. She muttered a silent apology to the weasel spirit for accidentally butting in.

"Well… uh… no." the boiler man scratched the back of his head.

"Since we're already talking about _its_ gender… is he really a HE or a SHE? 'Because I myself am quite confused." The river spirit asked.

"I think he's a _he _since I have a hunch that he admires Chihiro." The boiler man rubbed his chin as he thought about it. He nodded after much contemplation convinced that his speculation was right.

"You're not one hundred percent sure." The river spirit stated as a matter-of-factly.

"You're just saying that because you realized if he really is a _he _that only means that you're going to have a love rival, and it all falls down to 'who will win Chihiro's heart'. I'm right, right?" the boiler man chuckled. He has always liked the facial expressions the young lad makes when he says stuff like that.

"Stop making things up." The river spirit crossed his arms.

"You're just denying it." The weasel spirit piped in.

"I'm not denying anything." He lowered his head as he looked away. He tried his best to obscure his reddening cheeks.

"Hoho~ what's with that reaction?" she teased.

"Can we get back to the topic… guys?" the human-girl pleaded. She felt heat to her ears and desperately covered it with her hands.

The river spirit cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Any who, I think No-Face is a _she _because she admires Chihiro."

The weasel spirit and the boiler man stared at the young boy dumbfounded. They didn't know he was capable of making unreasonable… uh… reasons.

"Haku boy, how can you say he's a _she _if he likes Chihiro?" the boiler man asked.

"She's a female. She admires Chihiro's femininity, not her as an individual. She just wants to absorb Chihiro's girly features to make herself more… attractive." The river spirit stated.

"You have a point," the boiler man said. "But there is one thing I do not agree with your statement. He's not a _she _it merely means he's gay."

"I agree." The weasel spirit nodded.

"I'm convinced." The river spirit nodded as well.

"I'm confused!" the human girl exclaimed.

_~fin~ _

**A/N: Chihiro dear, you don't need to understand what those three idiots were talking about. Just continue loving Haku~ They're simply discussing No-Face's homosexuality. That doesn't concern you anymore. What? You thought No-Face actually liked you?! Stop dreaming! There's only one dude who likes you and that's….. Haku~! **

**Well, here's my second update~ hope you guys like this~ cause I did. Well bye bye for now~ Reviews are deeply appreciated. **


End file.
